


Bury My Lovely

by TheMadHatress13



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Whump, Rewrite, Tony Stark Whump, Torture, identity theft, it's insane man, seriously though, someone legit steals his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatress13/pseuds/TheMadHatress13
Summary: “Peter?” he asked, his mind still at war. A tear stained and bloodied face looked up at him and he heard only one last ‘I’m sorry’ before he was thrown on his back and kicked across the courtyard.ORThe Avengers go fight a Hydra base and Tony is met with a familiar face.Rewrite of my first (and really bad) story, also titled 'Bury My Lovely'. This one's better though, even if the summary is trash. Hey! It's 11:30! Give me a break!





	Bury My Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys! Here is officially the longest one shot I have ever written! Seriously, this thing is 10 google docs pages and archive formatting. This is the re write of my old story, except with what happened before the fight with Hydra, a longer fight scene, and a lot about the outcome. Enjoy!

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, do a full scan of the building,” Tony ordered.   
“On it, boss,” came the AI’s replied.   
“Rhodey, you getting anything?” Tony asked over the coms.   
“No, nothing,” the other man replied. The two Avengers were currently at an abandoned strip mall at the outskirts of the city, which is where Tony had pinpointed the location of one Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man.   
Peter had gone missing two days previously while on patrol, and Tony had only been able to find him by hacking the little spider drone built into his suit, which was the only thing that hadn’t been disabled. If the people that had taken Peter hadn’t been able to locate the drone than they really were rookies. Most likely only henchmen for the real threat.   
“Boss, I’ve picked up movement,” F.R.I.D.A.Y reported. “The are five lifeforms detected, one of which I can confirm is Peter Parker.”   
“You hear that Rhodes?” Tony asked.   
“Loud and clear. Where are they?”   
“They seem to be in the back room of the old hair salon,” F.R.I.D.A.Y informed them. Tony nodded, and signaled for Rhodey to go around back as he approached the door of what he could tell was once a hair salon by the old, rusted sign.   
“Alright, Rhodey. Let’s do this.” Tony shot the front doors down and flew in. Two men wearing dark uniforms and ski masks rushed out to meet him, freezing when they saw who it was. “Where’s the kid,” Tony asked. One of the men raised his gun to shoot, but was blasted back with a flick of Tony’s wrist. The other looked around and tried to make a run for it, only to find himself blasted in a similar fashion.   
“I’m in Tony,” Rhodey said from over the coms.   
“Did you find the kid?” Tony asked, heading towards the old, water damaged door which he knew would lead to the back room.   
“I’ve got eyes on him. The two back here are better trained, though, I can’t get past ‘em,” he explained. “I think they might be Hydra.”   
“The two in the front weren’t, I’m pretty sure they were just guns for hire,” Tony said, blasting the door away and entering the fray. Rhodey was right about the two other guards. They had far better suits, and were fighting with ease. There momentary surprise though gave Tony a chance to blast them back and figure out where Peter was. He was strapped down to some weird metal table with a tray next to it containing multiple syringes filled with various liquids, and what seemed to be blood samples. Tony quickly grabbed those to give to Bruce to identify, and began melting the restraints that were holding the unconscious Peter down.   
“I got him Rhodey, let’s head out,” Tony said, just as Rhodey finished with the two Hydra agents. He nodded and they left, shooting a quick call to the rest of the Avengers to let them know what had happened, and to send a team over to deal with the four people left in the strip mall. 

 

“Who could have done this?” Natasha asked, looking around at the assembled group. Peter was currently being examined by Bruce, and had yet to wake up.   
“Rhodey thought Hydra, and I believe him to be correct,” Tony said. “Thoughts?”   
“It makes sense,” Steve said slowly. “I mean, they’re always looking for ways to enhance themselves. Peter is exactly what they need. THey probably were in the middle of running tests when you guys interrupted them.”  
“Did they see his face?” Sam asked.   
“I’m guessing, his maske is in tatters,” Tony replied, reminding himself to start fixing the suit soon. “I’ve already alerted Aunt May. She’s pretty furious with me for letting him get taken,” Tony said. The phone call had been thirty minutes of May screaming at Tony, and said Avenger being able to do nothing but sit back and take it as Pepper had not let him hang up until May had said, or rather screamed, her piece.  
“Clint, can you see if S.H.I.E.L.D knows anything about any Hydra bases?” Natasha asked, turning to the archer.   
“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do. Wanda, you wouldn’t happen to have seen any of their maps while you were with them, would you?” he questioned.  
“I’m sorry, I was never allowed near there maps or plans,” she said apologetically.   
“It’s all right,” Bruce said, coming back into the room. “I’ll try running some tests on the armor from those guys once the team brings it back. Maybe it will give us a location,” he suggested. Tony nodded in agreement.   
“How’s Peter?”   
“Better. None of the chemicals they injected him with were too dangerous. He’s only still under because of the sedative they used on him to keep him down,” Bruce explained. “He should be up within the hour. Tony nodded his thanks and then went in to check on Peter while the others went their separate ways to try to find whatever they could about the people who took Peter. 

Peter blinked open slowly to find himself on an unfamiliar bed, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. For a moment he thought that he was still in the abandoned strip mall, but then realised that he was far to comfortable, and unrestrained.   
“Wha?” he said groggily, rubbing his bleary eyes.   
“Welcome back kid. You were supposed to be up an hour ago,” Came a voice from the side. Peter turned his head slowly to find Mr. Stark sitting in a chair beside him reading a magazine.   
“M-mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed. “What happened? Last thing I remember I was in this creepy old mall thing, and then I got nothing.”  
“Well from then on we have mostly figured out. I just have one quick blank that I need you to fill in for me, and that is why the Hell were you out patrolling at 3am in the morning!” Tony growled, making Peter flinch.   
“Well… uh… you see… the thing with that is-” Peter immediately shut up when an exasperated Tony held up a hand for silence.   
“Changed my mind, I don’t wanna hear it. Just never do it again. EVER. I’m adding a new feature, and it’s called the Beddy-by protocol. Your curfew is now twelve. End of discussion. Peter hung his head as Tony grabbed a folder.   
“On a brighter note, we now know who kidnapped you. It is, unsurprisingly, Hydra related. The kidnappers were under the orders of a Dr. Crayor who was trying to make some sort of super serum. Had we not gotten you out, you would have been transported to a base right outside of Wakanda where they would have created a super serum out of your blood,” Tony explained. “We’ve spoken with T’Challa and he’s agreed to let us help destroy the base, so that’s that,” Tony said, getting up.   
“Wait! When are you destroying the base?” Peter asked.   
“Well, we’re getting on a flight in an hour, so I’d say tomorrow morning,” Tony replied.   
“Great, I’ll grab my suit,” Peter said, making a move to get up only to be pushed down by Tony.   
“Oh Hell no, You are definitely not coming.”  
“But Mr. Stark-”  
“Nuh-uh, not happening. Not in a million years.”  
“Actually, I think the kid’s right,” the voice of Natasha said. They both looked up to see Natasha walk into the room flanked by Steve and Sam. “If we all go to destroy the base, then there’s a good chance that Hydra will make another grab for him when there’s absolutely no chance of us being able to get back here to get him in time. The safest thing would be for him to stay with us.”  
Tony sent Natasha a death glare which she returned with one of her own and then looked to Steve and Sam for support, only to find them looking at him apologetically. He groaned and turned back to Peter.   
“Fine! You can come! But don’t expect to be doing any fighting,” he grumbled, striding out of the room to make some updates on the spider suit. Just because he’d ordered Peter to stand down definitely didn’t mean that he would. If anything, it almost guaranteed he wouldn’t. 

 

"Clint! I need some help over here!" Natasha yelled into her earpiece, shooting down two more Hydra agents.  
"I'm on it," Clint replied, firing a round of arrows in quick succession as Bucky ran over to help Natasha with the ever growing cluster of Hydra. "I'm really starting to see the two heads grow back thing," Clint noted, shooting an explosive arrow into a large group of enemy agents and watching them scatter.  
"Yes, they take that very seriously," Bucky said bitterly, ripping one of the agents machine guns in half with his metal arm.  
"Enough with the chit-chat," Tony's voice ordered over the earpiece as he flew over head. "Clear out the agents and then start wiping their servers! I'll get the big brain," he said.   
"Hey, Mr. Stark! Where do you need me?" the voice of Peter said over the coms, making Tony growl.   
“I thought I told you to stay in the jet,” he said dangerously.   
“Yeah, but I saw a bunch of explosions, and you guys sounded like you could use the backup. Plus Clint called and asked me to bring him more exploding arrows,” Peter defended. 

“CLINT!” Tony roared. 

“What? I was running low!” the archer argued. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
"Just… stay with Cap, kid. He's taking out some agents on the far north side," he ordered, knowing that that was where the danger was at its weakest.  
"Alright Mr. Stark," he said, quickly swinging off towards Steve. Tony saw a flash of red and golden light at the western part of the base, and new Wanda and Vision were doing their jobs.  
"Hey, T'Challa, you got a location on the doctor?" Tony asked, looking around to try and find a sign of the man behind the kidnapping of Peter.   
"Yes, he is in the courtyard," T'Challa replied.  
"Great," Tony replied, flying towards the courtyard.

Tony landed in a large open space, which he assumed was once the courtyard. Now it was nothing more than burnt wood, and ash.  
"I apologise for the unsightly landscape," a male voice said. "My experiments can get a bit... messy," it continued. Tony turned to see a balding man in a white lab coat and sweater vest leaning casually against a burt tree trunk.  
"You tried to hurt the kid," Tony replied, getting ready to attack.  
"Ah, well, sacrifices must be made in the name of science. In the end it's not important," was the vague response. Tony raised his hand to blast Dr. Crayor into oblivion, but was met with only a laugh. "Oh, you won't be killing me today, Mr. Stark," he said, brown eyes glinting.  
"Oh, I think I will be," he responded. He was about to fire when suddenly a figure in a black suite jumped at him from the shadows, successfully knocking him off balance. The black suit was made of a material that was clearly bulletproof, but still light enough for the small figure to move nimbly. It covered the figures head and hands, yet the figure still seemed oddly familiar, like Tony had seen it before.  
"I think you will find my friend quite interesting," Dr. Crayor said, walking backwards towards the door. "Cheerio!" He called, beginning to run. Tony attempted to follow, but was once again attacked by the figure in black.  
"I need back-up!" He called into the com system. “Crayor's getting away!"  
"On it," Steve said. "Hulk can clean up everything else out here-" it was then that Tony's calm was disabled. The figure lunged at him again, and soon found himself trapped in a battle in the middle of the courtyard.  
They danced around each other, lunging forward and then back and landing blows until finally Tony swiped his opponents legs from under him, and held him down. He was about to fire when something made him freeze.  
"Mr. Stark, please!" The figure begged. It was using Peter's voice, Tony thought desperately. The figure lifted a trembling hand and tugged off its mask to reveal the beaten and bloodied face of Peter Parker. His nose was broken and covered in blood and he had a split lip and broken cheekbone, but it was his face all the same.  
"Peter?" Tony asked.  
"Please, Mr. Stark, I'm sorry," he was begging.  
"No, you can't be, Peter's back with the others," Tony said to himself. "And he wouldn't betray us!"  
"T-they told that they'd kill May if I didn't do what they said," Peter whimpered. Tony wished he could call Steve and clarify if Peter was with him, but alas, his coms weren't working. Convenient.  
"You're not Peter," he growled out, that being the only thing going through his mind as he forced himself to land a punch on the person beneath him. He tried to ignore the cry of pain as he hurled Not-Peter across the courtyard.   
“WHO ARE YOU!” he yelled, burning the impostor's shoulder with a blast from his suit.   
“Please, I swear it’s me! I swear! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cried, curling in a ball on the ground. He continued to cry this and a flash of doubt crossed Tony’s mind. Was this really Peter? The kid would do anything if it meant protecting his aunt, and who knows what sort of things he’d been injected with. Bruce hadn’t been able to finish his testing before they’d left. For all Tony knew he had been turned into some sort of Winter Soldier 2.0. He slowly lowered his hand and walked slowly towards the trembling ball on the floor.   
“Peter?” he asked, his mind still at war. A tear stained and bloodied face looked up at him and he heard only one last ‘I’m sorry’ before he was thrown on his back and kicked across the courtyard. He yelled in pain as electricity shot through him and he realized that Peter, or Not-Peter, or whoever it was had electric batons. Great.   
“I’m sorry, I have to,” the boy cried, lifting the baton again.   
“You’re not Peter,” Tony said as another flash of pain went through him. Peter could've knocked me out already. Only Hydra would be this sadistic.” With that he through the imposter backwards, smashing him to the floor.   
“P-please, I swear-”   
“Save it,” Tony growled furiously. The impostor gave him a heart wrenchingly pained look, but Tony forced himself to look past it as he aimed a punch. The boy rolled out of the way though and kicked back at the armor, electricity briefly making Tony freeze, giving the kid just enough time to slip away.   
It continued this way for fifteen agonizing minutes, Tony waring with himself as the kid tried to kill him, sobbing the whole time. Was it Peter? It couldn’t be. Or could it?   
This has to stop, he realised. He knew what he had to do, and was finally sure that he could do it. Even if it destroyed him.   
“I’m sorry, he whispered,” with that he slung the kid to the ground and sent a blast straight through his head. He forced himself to look down at the lifeless body before him and fought back a scream of rage and agony.   
He wasn’t sure how long he sat by the body of who he still wasn’t certain was Peter, or a Hydra agent and let his mind just go blank. His com was still broken, but by the lack of explosions, he had a feeling that the others had finished destroying the base. He took a deep breath and was about to stand when a voice sliced through the eerie silence.   
“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” it called. Tony could have started sobbing on how relieved he was to hear that voice. “Mr. Stark you’ll never guess what I di-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!” the voice of Peter Parker yelled as the kid himself came charging around a corner and into the courtyard. He probably would have continued his questions had he not found himself enveloped into a crushing hug and walked out of the courtyard.   
“Stark! Your com went down, are you okay?” Steve asked as he and the others came running.   
“There’s something in the courtyard that I want Bruce to check out once he’s been de-Hulked,” Tony said quietly, still slightly in shock. Natasha nodded and went off to find said man. Steve looked at him questioningly, but Tony just shook his head. It would all be revealed later anyway. No need to relive it now. 

It turned out that it was indeed a Hydra Agent that Tony had been fighting earlier. He had used a tech similar to that of Natasha’s to take Peter’s face, except this one allowed him to take his entire form too. How the man had known about Aunt May, they still weren't sure. They had no intention of letting it go, though.   
Clint, for one, was horrified when he discovered what had happened. Online identity theft was one thing. Actual face stealing, that was straight up creepy. Peter had not had much to say on the subject, too busy staring at his own mangled corpse to think of anything, Tony suspected.   
Tony was careful to monitor Peter’s movements via Karen for the next week. The suit was now programmed to shut down at twelve o’clock on the dot, but through Karen, who Tony had programed to stay alert just in case of emergency, Tony could tell that Peter was spending far longer on the roof of his building. He wanted to approach the kid, but what would he say? ‘I’m sorry you can’t sleep because of nightmares about me murdering you?’ He had a feeling that wouldn’t cut it. Finally one night he couldn’t take it.   
It was about one thirty in the morning when the Iron man suit landed on the roof of Peter’s building where Peter himself sat alone on the ledge, feet swinging slightly above the street’s below.   
“Hey, Pete,” Tony said, making him jump. “Woah, woah, not here to scare you,” he said.   
“Why are you here?” Peter asked, too tired to care if the question came off as rude or not. Tony, seeming to understand his mood, let it slide.   
“I’m worried, kid. You haven’t exactly been keeping a healthy sleep schedule and according to the suit, you haven't been eating enough either.” Peter just shrugged, and Tony sighed. “You wanna tell me what’s up?” he asked. Peter shook his head and Tony sighed again.   
“Look, I know this is my fault-”  
“You know what? Yeah, it is. I saw more than you think I did. I know what you did, and I will always hate you for it, no matter what you do,” Peter finally snapped, standing up faster than Tony could register and running back inside the building. It wasn’t until early six am that Tony left the building roof. 

 

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What had he DONE! Peter regretted his decision almost the second he snapped at Tony. He had been very glad that the Iron man mask was still on, because he doubted he would have been able to stand the look on the man’s face had it not been. What the Hell was he doing? How did he have the right to be upset with Tony for killing in self defense. He wasn’t even mad at Tony, just afraid of what happened. Afraid of the fact that he’d seen his own dead body for God’s sake.   
Peter locked himself in the bathroom until the sun had fully risen above the city, and slunk back to his room right before May woke up and went to get him. He lied and said he wasn’t feeling well, and she bought pretty easily considering he looked like the dead. Peter shuddered at his own analogy, which he supposed only added to his so called sickness, so he had the day off. May said she’d bring him back some ice cream after work along with some Thai take out. Peter forced himself to smile and thanked her, breaking down almost immediately after she left.   
He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting curled on the floor of his room for, and he barely felt himself get up. Barely felt himself go to the kitchen sink and through up the contents of his stomach, which was mostly bile, into the metal basin, flashes of men and Hydra suits injecting him with various liquids and hearing himself scream as they burned through him. Dr. Banner didn’t know half of the things they tested him with; His high speed metabolism had taken care of that. The results that Tony had found were only of the successful things, not the ones that caused him to scream his throat raw and sob for death to claim him.   
They had his face, he thought as he dragged himself back to the sofa. They had his face. They could do whatever they wanted with it. Turn him into the most wanted person in the world, if they wanted. He felt a strangled noise rip itself from his throat. He couldn’t tell if it was anger despair, or some emotion he had yet to understand. He found he didn’t really care. 

 

Tony had promised himself he’d let the kid have some time, hoping that they could just forget what had happened on the rooftop the night before. He had been very glad that he was wearing his mask, because the shock and hurt from Peter’s words was well written upon his face. He had told him that he’d give the kid more time, but that was before he got an alert from Karen saying that Peter was showing the symptoms of a panic attack. That was why he was now flying to Queens in full armor.   
He had called Peter’s school first, under the guise that he’d left one of his books at the tower last time he’d come to do his work for the internship. His worry had only grown when they said that May had called Peter in sick that day. He went straight to Peter’s apartment building after that, checking to make sure the kid wasn’t on the roof before going up to the kid’s door. He tried knocking, but got no response. He knocked a little louder. Still nothing.   
“Peter?” he called quietly. He thought he heard something shift, but he received no acknowledgement of his presence from the kid inside. He was about to go and try again later when he heard a quiet whimper from inside and suddenly found himself practically yanking the door off it’s hinges. He’d have to explain that later. And probably pay for it, too.   
The smell of vomit was the first thing he noticed, and could tell it was coming from the sink. He carefully stepped further into the room and saw that it was a mess of papers that seemed to have been knocked from the main island and onto the floor.   
“Peter?” he called again. He peered over to where the living room area was and saw Peter curled in a ball, eyes squeezed tightly shut, taking in quick gulps of air like a fish. He approached slowly, sitting carefully down beside the suffering child, but being careful not to touch him.   
“Peter-” he started, only to be cut off by a choked whimper as the boy in question started sobbing again, clinging to Tony and burying his face in the other man’s shoulder.   
“I’m sorry,” he was whispering. “It wasn’t your fault, I’m sorry,” he was whispering again and again. It reminded Tony painfully of fighting Not-Peter, but her pushed the memory down.   
“It’s okay, I got you. I got you,” he said. They sat there for thirty minutes, until Peter was in a state with some semblance to calm. “Can you stand?” Tony asked. Peter nodded silently and stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on Tony, though.   
“Good. I told Happy to come by with a car. We’re gonna get you to the tower, and then we’re gonna sort all of this out. Okay?” Tony asked. Peter nodded and allowed Tony to lead him out of the building and into the car. They were halfway through the length of the drive before Peter spoke the only words he would speak for the rest of the drive.   
“Tony?”  
“Yeah, Peter?”  
“You’re not the one I hate.”

**Author's Note:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
